1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-setting resin composition. More particularly it relates to a photo-setting resin composition containing as indispensable components, an ethylenic unsaturated double bond which is addition-polymerizable by means of a photo-irradiation, and an amino group, a substituted amino group or a quaternary ammonium salt.
Since the photo-setting resin composition of the present invention has superior dyeing properties for acid dyes, the composition is not only particularly suitable as a color filter-forming material used for color video camera, liquid crystal color television (TV), etc., but also it can be used in the application fields of general photoresists such as processed parts in electronic fields, printing materials in printing industry, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As color filter-forming materials, photosensitive compositions comprising a natural high molecular weight polymer such as gelatin, glue, etc. and a hexavalent chrome compound such as ammonium bichromate, potassium bichromate, etc. as a photo-crosslinking agent, have so far been used.
Color filters have generally been produced as follows: a photosensitive composition as described above is coated onto a substrate such as glass or a solid image sensor, according to spin coating process, followed by exposure to U.V. ray by the medium of a stripe or mosaic pattern and development to form a colorless, transparent pattern on the substrate, immersing this colorless, transparent pattern in a dye solution containing a dye, etc. to dye the pattern, forming a protecting film on the dyed pattern with a resin or the like and repeating the above steps to produce the objective color filter.
Gelatin, glue, etc. have good dyeing properties for acid dyes and a superior resolution, and yet an advantage in the aspect of process that development with water is possible without using any organic solvent. However, since gelatin, glue, etc. are natural high molecular weight substances, it is difficult to obtain those having a definite molecular weight distribution or a definite concentration of amino group necessary for dyeing with acid dyes. Further, the so-called dark reaction where a curing reaction similar to the photo-insolubilizing reaction occurs even before or after exposure is liable to occur; hence a long-term storage of the sensitizing solution thereof is impossible so that exposure and development must be carried out within a short time after the solution has been applied on the substrate. Further there is still another drawback that it is necessary to use hexavalent chrome compounds harmful to human body.
As attempts to overcome these drawbacks, for example, the following photosensitive resins have been known: a photosensitive resin comprising as a main component, a copolymer of 4'-methacroyloxychalcone with a tertiary amine having an unsaturated bond copolymerizable therewith (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 59-48758/1984), a photosensitive resin composition comprising as main components, a terpolymer consisting of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, 3-dimethylaminopropyl methacrylate and acrylamide and a diazo compound as a photo-crosslinking agent (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 58-199342/1983), etc. However, in the former case, no hexavalent chrome is used and the dark reaction can be inhibited, but there are operational drawbacks in the aspect of labor-hygienic administration that development with an aqueous solvent is impossible and an organic solvent must be used for development.
Further, since chalcone compounds as described above are those of a photo-dimerized type, the proportion of chalcone group in the copolymer should be increased in order to obtain a required film strength; hence there is a drawback that it is difficult to achieve the balance between the photosensitive properties and the dyeing properties.
Further the latter case has drawbacks that it is not only incomplete to inhibit the dark reaction, but also a yellowish color change in resins after cured occurs.